Un Fin de Torneo Un excelente desafió
by SBWK
Summary: Pues un peke fic ke estoy escribiendo, solo se trata de ..... Kenny D
1. Descubrimientos X Una reunión X Tropiezo

Un Fin de Torneo. Un excelente desafió

1-Descubrimientos X Una reunión X Tropiezos 

-

-

Se observaba un ambiente tranquilo, sin batallas, entrenamiento o problemas.

No se podía nada todo estaba a pedir de boca. El aire tranquilo se podía respirar después de 3 largos años, llenos de recuerdos buenos….

- Ming-Ming… Emily…. – susurro para si mismo mientras embozaba una discreta sonrisa

…..y malos.

- Yuriy….- dijo mientras un escalofrió recorría en todo su cuerpo

Eso y más reflexiones llegaron a la mente de un chico de apenas 15, cabellos castaños y rebeldes que cubrían sus desconocidos ojos q también escondía detrás de eso antejos cuando era necesario; de piel clara, siempre vestido de manera casual; los short, camisa de vestir junto con las corbatas, ajustaba de manera excepcional con su ya notoria inteligencia dándole un toque intelectual pero a la vez de una profunda inocencia.

Aun q no fuese creíble extrañaba las emociones a las cuales fue sometido desde q conoció a los q hoy nombraría sus mejores amigos en toda esta corta vida q ha trascurrido.

Llevase más de 9 meses de haber concluido ese inolvidable torneo. Pues esta vez no solo fue respaldo de sus compañeros como campeonatos pasados, si no q… ¡también fue participe de este!

Después de pensarlo durante este tiempo, no podía concebir el hecho q fue elegido entre tantos y tantos participantes para ser representante de BBA-Revolution, competir con los bey-luchadores de clase mundial y mas impresionante aun, ganar el titulo junto con Takao y Daichi de ¡campeón mundial!

Eran muy diferentes los sentimiento q lo aquejaban, no era lo mismo dar una sonrisa de animo hay sentado en la banca y estar detrás de esa computadora viendo las posibilidades de ganar o perder que ser el q recibiese ¡los ánimos y las sonrisas! Tenia q admitirlo siempre deseo saber lo q sentía Takao y los demás al estar hay parado con el bey en mano en una competencia de tal calibre. Ahora lo sabia y era un gran energía q recorría su cuerpo.

Abrazo sus piernas y recargo su rostro en sus rodillas, viendo hacia el vació mientras comenzó a correr en su mente como si una película se cada uno de esos valiosos recuerdos.

El joven seguiría en absorte en sus pensamiento si no es por el hecho de q un golpe abrupto lo saco de sus memorias.

-Kyouju q estas haciendo – dijo un joven de azules cabello después de dar algunas palmadas en la espalda del castaño mientras se arrodillaba al lado de el joven para observar ese gran horizonte q era el patio de la casa de Takao XD – andas muy distraído………. ) de seguro pensando en alguna chica – dijo de manera maliciosa

-no…. este…. Yo .////. ,,,,, solo esta pensado algunas cosas u//u

No lo podía evitar, a pesar de no ser cierto -bueno a media- cada ves q Takao lo bombardea con eso tipo de comentario, no podía evitar ponerse de esa manera, comenzó a pensar ese era el nuevo hobby de su amigo.

-no te pongas así XD – dijo mientras abrazaba la cabeza con un brazo y con el otro le frotaba la cabeza con brusquedad (lo q se conoce en México como cerillito XD… o.o eso duele) – aun ¿q como evitarlo? es divertido ver tu expresión XD – dijo mientras mostraba esa sonrisas tan despreocupadas q caracterizaba a ese chico – bueno creo q ya es mucho por hoy – se levanta y comienza a sacudir sus pantalones para páranse alado de Kyouju.

El era Takao Kinomiya un chico si aparentes preocupaciones y una entusiasta sonrisa, los cabellos azules oscuros eran largos, los cuales sujetaba de manera algo desaliñada en una coleta, dueño de una piel bronceada y ojos azules eléctricos como sus cabellera. Alto y complexión atlética muy contraria a sus hábitos alimenticios. Venia vestido de sus ya acostumbrados colores solo q con diferente presentación…. Una camisa de vestir de color amarilla de cuellos en v q dejaba al descubierto algo de sus bronceada piel la cual se ceñía en su pecho, tenia puesto una camisa roja similar a la q utilizaba en su primer torneo solo q sin mangas la cuál terminaba eso de la altura de sus caderas (si imagínense la playera o camisa q utiliza en la primera temporada pero sin mangas como un chaleco), unos pantalones de mezclilla y su inseparable gorra con la visera al revés. Era un estilo muy jovial, era propio…. era Takao. Ya había abandonado la niñez en estos años, pero tan solo en apariencia pues pese a esa apariencia tan madura q reflejaba hay se encontraba ese carácter, esa energía q lo distinguía desde ese primera campeonato.

-Mejor nos vamos – tomo a menor del brazo y lo alzo como si de un juguete se tratase –los demás se disgustaran si nos apresuramos – dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía a su amigo ya levantado.

Takao vio fijamente a su amigo y pudo ver con certeza lo q había cambiado. Digo gracias a dios q por fin el castaño había crecido lo suficiente para poder verlo fijamente a los ojos –aun q solo en teoría-

-Vaya Kyo – dijo con suspicacia – ya has crecido – dijo mientras con su mano comparaba sus alturas – por fin ya era hora – dijo aliviado – al paso q vas me alcanzaras ¬-¬– dijo con fingida molestia al ver la poca diferencia q tenia entre si

-ja – solo acoto a sonreír mientras colocaba una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza

Takao solo sonrió y un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus adentre, no podía creer q su "pequeño" amigo ya era todo un adolescente, no supo como pero ya lo era, no era ese pequeño niño temeros, tal vez no puedo presenciar su crecimiento físico pero si el desarrollo interior, observo q como maduraba al igual q todos ellos o tal vez mas, siempre le envidio a Kyo su serena manera de ser aun q no podía negar q también era divertido como se desesperaba cuando se comportaban como niños, como Takao siempre dijo Kyo siempre fue un pequeño adulto.

Después de sus cavilaciones se percato de algo en su amigo.

-¬¬- Takao observaba de pies a cabeza a Kyouju

-o-oU … eto pasa algo Takao – pregunto con extrañeza al ver el análisis de su aludido

-….. Ya se!!!! …. – grito mientras golpeaba con su puño la palma de su mano en son de afirmación.

- . q ya sabes

- Tu solo ven conmigo - dijo mientras tomaba su mano y lo jalaba consigo

- Creo q esto no será una buena idea Takao TT.TT – dijo mientras era arrastrado por su amigo

Ya era más del medio día y en medio de un pequeño centro comercial de esa ciudad, se encontraba ya 2 personas q lleva mas de 1 hr esperando a un trío de amigos.

Uno de ellos era un chico de cabellera de color negro bastante larga la cual estaba revuelta y enmarañada y estaba recogida por una extensa coleta, alto cuerpo atlético, tez morena y en su rostro reflejaba rasgos felinos aunados con su penetrante mirada amarilla-felina la cual mostraba serenidad. Venia vestido con ropas chinas, las cuales era unos pantalones holgados color negros, junto a unas babuchas del mismo color, traía puesto una camisa china de cuello mao de mangas largas, era de color blanco con las orillas de las mangas y de la misma camisa era doraras con broches azules en el pecho la camisa se extendía hasta la cintura donde había una cinta roja en la cintura y al camisa terminaba partiéndose en dos una parte en parte delantera y otra en la trasera ( ¬¬ pa q me entiendan como la usaba en la primera temporada) tenia en la paste de delantera una franjas azules como rallas de tigre. Se encontraba sentado en una banca del lugar.

No muy lejos de él de chico de serenos ojos dorado, un chico se encontraba recargado en la pared. De cabellos bicolores, azules marinos en la parte trasera y azul algo cenizo en la parte delantera de su cabellera. Su peinado era desalineado el cual combinaba con su agresiva personalidad. Poseía piel blanca y complexión atlética, era mas alto q el chico oji-dorado, se podía ver que era dueño de una penetrante mirada carmesí, su rostro estaba finamente decorado con unas marcas azules en las mejillas en forma de triangulo; dos en cada lado. Su atuendo era conformado por: unos pantalones de color negros, algo holgados; botines negros con punta metálica, una camisa rojo sangre muy entallada a su ya torneada figura, enzima de esta traía puesto una saco negro, en mangas traía colgando unos cinturones rojos (como los de la segunda temporada) esta doblando y mostraba una puntas al fina (como las de la camisa de Iori Yagami) y unas mancuernillas doradas. En la parte posterior del saco se podía ver con claridad la imagen de una fénix (algo similar como el ave q representa Alemania). Por ultimo una extensa bufanda blanca bestia su cuello. Era un atuendo elegante pero casual, detonaba fuerza, mostraba lo q era. Kai.

-Crees q lleguen Kai? – dijo el chino mientras recargaba sus brazos en el respaldo de la banca.

-………

-Ok tomara eso como si – dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa

- ¬¬

- O mira es Max – dijo el chico mientras ignoraba al bicolor

El chino observo como se acercaba a ellos un chico de cabellos rubios enmarañados, de jovial sonrisa y de poseedor de unos ojos q eran un par de cristales azules tan limpios como el cielo. Su rostro era adornado de manera inocente con unas alegres pecas. Cuerpo atractivo muy acorde a su edad que hacia una formidable combinación con su ya conocida cara de niño. Traía puesto unos overol anaranjados el cual traía los tirantes caídos a los lados de el, una playera verde lisa con una M en naranja, tenis verdes con decorados anaranjados, guantes verde y para finalizar arriba de sus ropa llevaba una chamarra de los PPB-All star el cual tenia grabado la bandera estadounidense en la parte delantera en el lado izquierdo y una estrella en la parte trasera de la chamarra. Infantil y jovial así era Max el chico de la indestructible sonrisa.

-hola chicos – dijo el rubio ya cerca de sus amigos

-por q la demora Max? – dijo el chino al rubio

-Lo siento chicos – dijo mientras sacaba la lengua mientras colocaba sus mano detrás de su cabeza – lo q sucede es q estuve ayudando a mi padre con algunas cosas de la tienda, ya saben

-y me imagino q también lo ayudaste a comer helado – comento fríamente el bicolor

-Ah! Es q lo compre para el camino – dijo con una sonrisas – quieres Kai?

-…..

-Ok mas para mi – dijo mientras se disponía comer su helado

-Hay Max – suspiro Rei – nunca vas a cambiar

-n-n……… a por cierto donde esta Kyouju y Takao? – pregunto el ojiazul al no verlos a lado de ellos

-Tampoco han a parecidos – dijo con molestia el bicolor

-Dales tiempo Kai – dijo relajado Rei – tu y como yo sabemos q Kyouju es puntual, q Takao siempre lo retrase es muy distinto – afirmo el chino

-hmn – gruño el bicolor y se dio media vuelta

-O miren hay viene! – grito Max el cual llamo la atención de los demás

Hay venia corriendo como era de costumbre para Takao y Kyouju no muy lejos de el. Habían corrido todo lo q sus piernas les permitió.

-Hola!!! -grito un Takao corriendo al ver a sus amigos –esperemos - dijo mientras sonreía

-Takao espera! – dijo Max al ver q su amigo no se detenía – el piso!!!

Pero era demasiado tarde, Takao trato de detenerse pero como el piso de lugar había sido encerado causando q el chico de la gorra fuera directamente al rubio.

-Cuidado!!!!!!!!! – dijo mientras salía disparado hacia sus amigo

Kinomiya parecía un bólido humano cuando llego con los demás, hay chocado con Max haciendo chuza por lo cual los dos quedaran en el suelo uno arriba de otro.

-. demonios! deberían avisar q el piso no es para corre – se quejo el moreno

-Hay no mi helado – gimoteo el rubio al ver q su helado haya terminado en la cabeza de Rei- TT

- -.- - solo se podía ver la cara de fastidio de Rei al ver su cabello

-Cuidado!!! – se oyó de lejos –

-Maldición es Kyouju – dijo Takao al ver a castaño haciendo una perfecta imitación de el.

Takao Y Max trataron de mover brazos y piernas de manera desesperada para poder levantarse pero fue inútil ambos se estorbaban al momento de levantarse.

-Muévete - grito Max

- No! quitate tu! –respondió

Pero para su alivio el castaño se paro en seco y en las puntas de sus pies exactamente enfrente de ellos

-Ay ay ay ay ay ay – dijo mientras se detenía en frente de sus amigos mientras agitaba sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio y no caerse……..

-No te caigas, no te caigas, no te caigas!!! OoO – dijeron Max y Takao al uní solo al ver a su amigo apunto de caer frente a ello

Al parecer sus suplicas fueron oídas y el chico no se cayo

-…….- un hondo suspiro se oyó – por poco –dijo el castaño q trato de darse media vuelta para alejarse

- Cuidado! el helado! – grito Rei aun con helado en la cabeza

-eh? – trato de preguntarle castaño pero era tarde se había resbalado con el reto del helado de Max y cayo de espalda enzima de sus amigos – mi laptop!!!!! - grito mientras veía con temor como esta salía volando por lo aires…

Todo paso encama lenta para Kyouju mientras veía como el único objeto q apreciaba salía disparado hacia el suelo, el joven esperaba lo peor pero vio como una mano enguatada tomo por los aires la computadora portátil.

-TT mi helado – dijo el de esta bajo

-. mi espalda – dijo el de en medio

-Mi computadora TT.TT – dijo el de esta arriba el cual todo lo veía de cabeza

-Mi cabello –dijo con horror el chino mientras se trataba de quitar los rastros de miel de su cabello

- "_mi tiempo desperdiciado"_ -pensaba mientras tenia la computadora del chico de la gafas, realmente desde cuando era participe de esto y lo q era peor como lo había permitido.

* * *

A ver si les gusta un pequeño fic de Kenny nn 


	2. DesicionesXUn complotXIntrigas

Gracias a los que se dieron tiempo y dedicaron a leer este fics se les agradece nn

2-Decisiones X Un complot X Intrigas 

Después del pequeño percance de hace unos minutos, gracias a la ayuda de Rei, la masa humana q estaba conformada por Takao y compañía comenzaba a desintegrase. Después de socorrer a sus compañeros de equipo Rei fue directamente al tocador del centro comercial para enjuagar sus cabellos del helado de Max.

-Pobre Rei – dijo Max al ver el rastro de helado q dejaba Rei

-Si fue un desperdicio de helado – dijo Takao al ver como tan deliciosa golosina era desperdiciada XD

El bicolor solo los observo y se dio media vuelta

-sabes si hubieras ayudado a Rei a levantarlo no se le hubiera derretido el helado en la cabeza – protesto Kinomiya al actitud del ruso

El ruso de detuvo y solo volteo de reojo.

-Por q he de hacerlo? –cuestione le chico – No soy el responsable de sus ineptitudes- después de eso siguió su camino

Solo se podía observa aun Takao enojado haciendo pucheros por la ya conocida manera de ser altanera de Kai Hiwatari - Amargado – le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua y hacia sonido con ella

El rusos solo soltó sonrisilla discreta, realmente le agradaba hacer rabiar a Kinomiya era su pasatiempo.

-Antipático – sentencio el chico mientras se volteo a vera Max con los brazos cruzados y este solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

Después de molestar a Takao. Kai camino a dirección donde Kyouju quien solo esta observando sus anteojos para ver si estos no se había dañado.

-Creo q esto te pertenece – afirmo el bicolor mientras entregaba el ordenador portátil a su dueño

-Mi laptop!! – Grito con alegría el castaño mientras la tomaba y la abrazaba – gracias – dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia – muchas gracias

- No tienes q hacerlo – dijo muy secamente el mayor- solo trata de ser mas cuidadoso y q tus neuronas no sean afectadas por Kinomiya – le dijo con su ya habitual tono de voz

-Escuche eso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Dijo desde lejos Takao al tal cometario

- ok - solo pudo decir el chico de la laptop.

Mientras Kyouju y Kai conversaban a lo lejos, no muy lejos de hay esta Takao con Max.

-Quien se ha creído – dijo con enojo el moreno

- Déjalo Takao –dijo sonriente Max – ya sabes q es así….

-Bueno no me importa lo q haga no me hará enojar – dijo con puchero mientras voltea de manera despectiva al lado contrario para Kai

Kai oyó el comentario y observo fijamente a Takao

Miiro de reojo a Kai – q me ves?!

- ¬¬…..

- Deja de verme!!!! ò.ó

- ¬¬ ….

- Kai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- ¬¬ puedo ver a donde me plazca "Mente de Kai - XD"

- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr – lo odiaba realmente lo odiaba

Después del pequeño enfrentamiento con Hiwatari, Takao voltea a ver a Max y cuando se calmaron los ánimos Takao reacción.

-Se me estaba olvidando – dijo con fastidio el moreno mientras golpeaba con su mano su frente

- A q te refieres Takao?– pregunto confuso el rubio

- Es algo q se me ocurrió hoy – dijo con malicia el moreno

- Sea lo q sea q estés planeando no me esta dando buena espina- dijo algo nervioso el rubio

-No te preocupes Maxi – dijo mientras sujetaba el cuello de Max y acercaba su cara a su oreja – déjame te explico – acto seguido comenzó a contar a Mizuhara su malévolo plan

- Es genial – comento el rubio al oír el plan – o.o pero crees q funcione

-No te preocupes – dijo el moreno seguro – déjamelo a mi – dijo mientras se daba un pequeño golpe en el pecho – solo le diremos a los demás y veras q nos apoyan

-Pero tu crees q el este de acuerdo? –dijo un poco desanimado Max – mientras observaba con dirección donde esta Kyouju y Kai

- No creo q se niegue – le guiñe el ojo a Max – además como siempre somos 4 contra uno- rio el moreno

-Ok Takao lo dejo en tus mano – dijo resignado al rubio

Después de unos minutos de espetera aparece Rei algo… empapado

-Vaya viejo!- dijo Kinomiya al verlo- estas hecho una sopa

Solo Rei atino a verlo

- Que? –dijo incrédulo el moreno

Suspiro el moreno – nada –dijo con aire de derrota, Takao ere imposible.

-Bueno Rei ven – dijo mientras lo jalaba de un brazo – hay asuntos que atender – rio con malicia el ojiazul

-A que te refieres Takao? – dijo el chino mientras era jalado rumbo con dirección a Max

Tu lo ven ya veras .

-Ok

Ya con Max. Y al ver al rubio con una amplia sonrisa, el neko dedujo que algo traían entre manos.

- Ahora que traman ustedes dos? – Dijo con seriedad el chico mientras cruzaban los brazos-

-Sabes que eres algo odioso cuando usas ese tono de voz –dijo fastidiado el moreno-

- Vamos Rei no es nada malo…. Bueno por lo menos eso creemos –dijo risueño el rubio.

-A si es si no mira –giro la cabeza del chino con dirección a Kyo y Kai – nuestro objetivo!!!

- A que te refie… - antes de que terminara la pregunta Takao comenzó a susurrar su idea – espera, espera - dijo algo inseguro – tu crees que eso funcione? estamos hablando de el no de cualquier persona Takao- dijo serio el neko-

- tu déjamelo a mi ya sabes que con algo de persuasión aceptara!!!!- dijo feliz el chico- además seremos 4 contra uno.

- cuatro? en sima de lo que me acabas de plantear crees que el nos ayude. El prefiere no meterse para no salir envuelto en tus cosas Takao – sentencio

- Tu solo déjanos a nosotros Rei tenemos todo cubierto – en eso el moreno jala a Max y se recarga en el- Verdad Max?

- Yes! No problem!!! – hace una V con su mano –

- ok no me hago responsable de lo que le haga, ustedes saben que mal carácter tiene en eso asuntos pero bueno, solo estaré hay para que no los destaje – dijo mientras veía el dúo caminar rumbo a sus compañeros

-… como te dije Kai, si podemos arreglar algunos detalles de tu blade podernos hacer que su rotación se acelera un 14 mas, que opinas? – dijo el menor al terminar de enseñarle su investigación al bicolor

-mmmmm,….. Interesante – acoto el mayor al ver con detenimiento el monitor.

- Me imagine tu reacción- rio el castaño de los lente – mira solo debemos hacer que tu disco de defensa y el eje de rotación….

-Chicos!!!! –Grito Max –ya salió Rei!!

- eh? – dijo el Kyo el parecer fue sacado de una especie de trance- a si, Rei estas bien?

-bueno he tenido mejores días – dijo el chino mientras se sacudida un poco el cabello.

- No sabia que los gatos le gustara el agua?- dijo con malicia el mayor.

- Ja muy gracioso Kai–dijo fastidiado

- Chicos! –dijo Kyouyu –venimos a pasear y que son pocas la veces que nos podemos ver desde que concluyo el tornero.

-Ok tienes razón Kyouyu – dijo el chino- bueno ahora ke hacemos?

En el momento que termino la pregunta, solo se podía observar de tras de Kai y Kyo un par de sombras que eran Max y Takao

-Ehhhhh –dijo con nerviosismo el menor- que están planeando? – tenia un mal presentimiento el castaño

-nada kyo solo algo que debimos hacer desde hace mucho verdad Max? -dijo al ver siniestramente a Kyo

- A si Takao – respondió el rubio sonriente

- De que hablan ustedes dos? –dijo mientras ambos chico trataban de atrapar el jefe-

Pues veras Kai …….

* * *

Bueno aqui entregando el segundo capiltulo de est fic. 

Espero que les gustes, Ya veran para donde va esta historia en el sig cap nn

Gracias por los Mensaje

Gracias por sus criticas, Se que apenas estoy comensando y pues me falta pulir un poco para por lo menos darles una historia decente


End file.
